A variety of treatments exists for dilating or removing atherosclerotic plaque in blood vessels. The use of an angioplasty balloon catheter is common in the art as a minimally invasive treatment to enlarge a stenotic or diseased blood vessel. When applied to the vessels of the heart, this treatment is known as percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty, or PTCA. To provide radial support to the treated vessel in order to prolong the positive effects of PTCA, a stent may be implanted in conjunction with the procedure.
Thrombectomy is a minimally invasive technique for removal of an entire thrombosis or a sufficient portion of the thrombosis to enlarge the stenotic or diseased blood vessel and may be accomplished instead of a PTCA procedure. Atherectomy is another well known minimally invasive procedure that mechanically cuts or abrades a stenosis within the diseased portion of the vessel. Alternatively, ablation therapies use laser or RF signals to superheat or vaporize the thrombus within the vessel. Emboli loosened during such procedures may be removed from the patient through the catheter.
During each of these procedures, there is a risk that emboli dislodged by the procedure will migrate through the circulatory system and cause infarction or strokes. Thus, practitioners have approached prevention of escaped emboli through use of occlusion devices, filters, lysing and aspiration techniques. For example, it is known to remove the embolic material by suction through an aspiration lumen in the treatment catheter or by capturing emboli in a filter or occlusion device positioned distal of the treatment area.
Prior art temporary filters or occlusion devices are associated with either a catheter or guidewire and are positioned downstream of the area to be treated. One prior art filter arrangement includes a dilatation balloon and a filter mounted on the same catheter. The filter is located distal to the dilatation balloon and consists of a filter material secured to resilient ribs. A filter balloon is located between the catheter exterior and the ribs. Inflation of the filter balloon extends the ribs outward across the vessel to form a trap for fragments loosened by the dilatation balloon. When the filter balloon is deflated, the resilient ribs retract against the catheter to retain the fragments during withdrawal of the catheter.
Another prior art device includes a filter mounted on the distal portion of a hollow guidewire or tube. A moveable core wire is used to open and close the filter. The filter is secured at the proximal end to the tube and at the distal end to the core wire. Pulling on the core wire while pushing on the tube draws the ends of the filter toward each other, causing the filter framework between the ends to expand outward into contact with the vessel wall. Filter mesh material is mounted to the filter framework. To collapse the filter, the procedure is reversed; pulling on the tube while pushing on the core wire to draw the filter ends apart.
Another prior art device has a filter made from a shape memory material. The device is deployed by moving the proximal end of the filter towards the distal end. It is collapsed and withdrawn by sliding a sheath over the filter and then removing the sheath and filter together.
A further prior art filter device discloses a compressible polymeric foam filter mounted on a shaft that is inserted over a guidewire. The filter is inserted collapsed within a housing which is removed to deploy the filter once in position. The filter is retracted by inserting a large bore catheter over the shaft and the filter, and then removing the shaft, filter and catheter together.
Another prior art filter arrangement has a filter comprised of a distal filter material secured to a proximal framework. This filter is deployed in an umbrella manner with a proximal member sliding along the shaft distally to open the filter and proximally to retract the filter. A large separate filter sheath can be slid onto the shaft and the filter is withdrawn into the sheath for removal from the patient.
Other known prior art filters are secured to the distal end of a guidewire with a tubular shaft. Stoppers are placed on the guidewire proximal and distal of the filter, allowing the filter to move axially independently of the guidewire. A sheath is used to deploy and compress the filter.
However, the guidewire-based filter devices do not have the handling characteristics expected of steerable guidewires. Abrupt transitions in stiffness in the area of the filter can limit the ability of the guidewire to negotiate tortuous vascular anatomy. Such device limitations can restrict the number of patients receiving the benefits of filtration during interventional vascular procedures. Filter guidewires that use a moveable core wire to actuate the filter also have diminished performance characteristics.
Another problem associated with prior art filter guidewires is the requirement for a sheath to envelop and collapse the filter before and after the treatment is performed. Sheaths that encase the filter often require large bores, with attendant bulky handling. It is time-consuming and cumbersome to exchange the sheath for the treatment catheter and to reverse this exchange step at the end of the procedure.
Another problem associated with self-expanding temporary filters is visualization of the filter under fluoroscopy. Filter braiding materials having good mechanical properties are not also very radiopaque to X-rays typically used during clinical procedures. Solutions to this problem typically require the addition of radiopaque material to the braiding wires, which often diminishes their shape-memory or elastic properties, or both.
With the above in mind, it is an object of the present invention to provide a filter guidewire with improved handling characteristics.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a filter guidewire that does not require an enveloping sheath to collapse the filter for insertion or withdrawal.
Another object of the invention is to provide a radiopaque temporary filter with undiminished physical performance.